Mew: The 151st Pokémon
by Spoom
Summary: My first fan-fiction! PLEASE R/R. Original main character.


Copyright note: I do not own Pokémon or Mew. If I did I'd be really rich! Please  
don't sue me for writing this.  
Author's Note: Please R/R! Flames, praises, anything! (Praises preferred.) ' means the   
character is thinking  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
It was the late afternoon when it began. You ask what? Simple, the greatest  
legend of all time. It starts out with a young boy, the age of 12, who was just relaxing,  
watching TV. Now I beware you. Before your read this, you must understand. This story,  
is true. It actually, now, in the world of Pokémon, is an amazing campfire story which is  
now being written down, in its entirety, in full truth, for all to know. Now, please just sit  
back, relax, and read the story, the adventure, of the boy who changed the world, and  
fought the greatest battle on earth.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We'll be right back after these messages!"  
"Oh, dumb commercials." Dylan got up to get a snack when the phone started  
ringing. "JEEZ! Why can't I just relax?!"  
He walked over to the phone, and checked to see who it was. "Hmmm... Professor  
Marcop. I wonder why he's calling." When he picked up the phone, Marcop sounded  
exasperated. "Dylan! You'll never believe this! Hurry down to the lab! I think I have a  
Pokémon you might want to start training!"  
"YES! Finally!" He couldn't believe how lucky he was.  
See, he was 12, but when he took the test at 10, he got the best score ever  
recorded, a perfect. You may think that that's simple, but the test to become a Pokémon  
Trainer is so hard that the average would give you a F on any other test. The closest that  
had ever come to a perfect was a -5, until then.  
Well, you say, woopedy doo! What's your point? He should still have a Pokémon.  
Well, when he passed, they gave him the choice of either starting out with almost any  
Pokémon he wanted, or, getting some Pokémon that had never been studied before. You  
can guess what he chose.  
He ran down to the lab and was amazed to see a huge crowd of people. He tried to  
push his way through, but it was hard. He eventually mad his way to the front with a few  
bruises and saw Marcop standing in the front. When he saw Dylan, he motioned for him  
to follow.  
"I tried to be the first person to get to the phone when we found the Pokémon, but  
my assistants beat me to it. They apparently called their friends, he called theirs, and it  
just kept going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and  
going, and going"  
He was hit on the head by Dylan who said, "I get the picture, you where saying?"  
"Oh, sorry, follow me."  
He had been in the lab before. You see, he was one of the Professor's assistants,  
but he could barely recognize it. He saw maps, millions of them, e-mail posts taped to  
walls, computers running searches, everywhere! Then he saw the thing that explained it  
all.  
"OH MY GOSH!" His eyes grew bigger than saucers.  
"Yes, that's it. That's why we have maps. That's why we have a crowd. THAT is  
Mew. And he's yours, if you accept."  
"Oh, OF COURSE I ACCPET! That, that is THE Mew! But, well, I know he's  
small, but that small?"  
"Well, he's a baby. Just born. We have no idea why, it must mean one of three  
things. Either there are two other Mews on the Earth, Mews are born pregnant, or he's  
just here because he's here."  
He walked over to the Mew who looked scared, very scared. It was the most  
amazing thing he had ever seen. So small, so innocent, yet so much hidden power. He  
couldn't contain himself, it just looked so scared. He picked it up gently, oh so gently,  
and petted it. It was trembling, it was trembling hard, but as soon as it felt someone who  
cared, it almost immediately stopped trembling and relaxed.  
Marcop couldn't believe it. They had been trying to calm it down sense they  
caught it. 'We already knew he had the intelligence of a Pokémon Master, and now we  
see that he has what matters even more. Something that all the intelligence in the world  
couldn't replace. It's almost a sixth sense, but it isn't a sense. It's something only a few  
have, and something no words can explain. It doesn't even have a name. But what ever it  
is, he has it.'  
It had been an hour since he had taken Mew home. Mew was just lying  
down, sleeping, seemingly at peace. 'This is amazing. At last... a Pokémon. AND it was  
even a Mew!' But, it was something other than that attracted him to Mew. It was probably  
the same thing that attracted any Pokémon Trainer to their starting Pokémon. Probably.  
Maybe. Possibly.  
Suddenly, the door bell rang. Dylan ran to the door, opening it, to find Shawn  
standing there.  
"I heard you got a Mew!" Shawn said, with an amazed tone.  
"SHHH! He's sleeping. Come on in." He said in a whisper.  
"Where is he?"  
You may be wondering who Shawn is. Well, Shawn is a trainer that got his first  
Pokémon when he was 10, a Pikachu. Since then he had become a Master. He had just  
recently returned to home with only 5 more Pokémon to catch: Mew, Mewtwo, Zapdos,  
Articuno, and Moltres. He was the only person in all of his small town that beat the Elite  
Four.  
On the other hand, Dylan had joined the local Pokémon School where he gained  
badges for school work, not battling. He had gained all the badges with in 10 months, and  
now he was the class president there. All he had to do was beat the Elite Four. And he'd  
Become a Pokémon Master  
"He's on my bed, SLEEPING!"  
"Oh, heh, sorry." Shawn said, finally whispering.  
They crept into his bedroom, slowly, and saw Mew sleeping there, peacefully and  
happily.  
"It's so cute!"  
"I know."  
They left the room, gently closing the door.  
"So when are you planning on beating the Elite Four?"  
"As soon as Mew grows up. You had to have seen how small he was. He's just a  
baby. Right now, he is a newborn. I'm going to start training him soon, but not to soon."  
"Oh, good plan."  
Suddenly, his Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder with the area around his mouth  
red with ketchup.  
"I didn't know Pik- oh, Shawn, don't you ever feed that guy?" Dylan said in  
disgust, seeing the ketchup.  
"Oh, well, Pikachu seems to love your ketchup. I fed him right before he came  
over."  
Dylan laughed, patting Pikachu's head. "Well, you are a very bad Pikachu."  
Suddenly, Shawn's prototype of the PokéGear started ringing. Shawn picked it up  
quickly, remembering Mew was asleep.  
"Yeah mom, be right home." Shawn said, hanging up. "I got to go home. That  
reminds me, where's your mom?"  
"I'm not really sure. I bet she's just at the Poké Center, working. I'll go down and  
tell her about Mew."  
"Cool, bye Dylan!"  
"See ya Shawn!"  
After Shawn left, Dylan walked into the room to find Mew starting to wake up  
himself.  
"Oh, well hello there Mew. We're about to leave, but I bet you're hungry."  
He picked up Mew and sat him on his shoulder, walking into the kitchen. When  
he got into the kitchen he went to the refregirator and found some milk. He couldn't   
find a bottleso he just put it in one of those no spill cup things.  
"Here you go Mew." He said, handing it to him.  
With that, he walked out of the house, and started towards the Pokémon Center. It  
was a long walk, but it would be nice to get acquainted with Mew. As he walked, he  
talked with Mew, asking him some things, telling him about himself, but of course never  
getting any answers but Mew, mew mew MEEEEEW! but that was just great, he thought  
Mew knew what he was talking about.  
He eventually got to the Pokémon Center, and found his mom sorting Poké Balls  
by type.  
"Hey, mom, you'll never guess what I got!"  
"Oh sure I will. You got a Mew."  
"Wow, how'd you guess?"  
She stuck a tape into the local VCR, and he saw one of the News Reporters  
talking. His mom fast-forwarded it to where there was suddenly a picture of Mew, lying  
down, trembling like crazy, and a News Reporter talking.  
"Today, there was an amazing discovery. A Mew was found." The Reporter went  
on awhile, and finally got to, "Professor Marcop has decided to give the Mew to this  
young boy," Dylan's picture appeared, "Dylan."  
His mom ejected the tape and went back to sorting Poké Balls. "That's how."  
Dylan laughed and walked out of the Pokémon Center, starting the walk back  
home.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Now you understand how the journey began. Now you understand why this is a  
legend. But what you don't understand is what happens next. And you have a very good  
reason for it. I haven't told you. Well, maybe you do know what happens, you might of  
already heard this story. But have you heard the truth?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, that was fun! If you want me to write a sequel I'll have to have 10 positive  
reviews! Flames are fine too! Beware, if I do write a sequel it's not guaranteed to be   
this good. I was in a REALLY good writing mood when I wrote this.  



End file.
